Die Hochzeitsnacht
by Gwynplain
Summary: Ist die Hochzeitsnacht ein erster Eindruck von dem restlichen Eheleben? Detaillierte Erotik!


**Warnung:** Detaillierte Erotik! Wer sowas nicht leiden kann, der sollte diese FF besser nicht lesen. Allerdings keine Vergewaltigung und nicht direkt Gewalt.  
Im Großen und Ganzen alles noch relativ harmlos.

**Pairing: **LuciusxNarcissa

Viel Spaß, hoffe es gefällt euch:)

**

* * *

**

**Die Hochzeitsnacht**

Narcissa war nervös. Ihr Magen drohte zu rebellieren und ein seltsame Art von Angst überkam sie. Sicherlich kein natürliches Gefühl für eine Hochzeit. Für ihre Hochzeit.

Sie blickte um sich. Die Männer waren mit edlen, teuren, schwarzen Anzügen gekleidet und die Frauen trugen prächtige, bestimmt noch viel teurere Kleider. Allerdings keines in weiß und keines so schön und elegant wie ihres. Ja, sie war die Schönste. Das war sie gewohnt. Schöner als die anderen war sie schon immer gewesen. Aber in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich auf eine unangenehme Weise beobachtet. Das war nur ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass es bald so weit sein musste... , denn für gewöhnlich liebte sie es angesehen und bewundert zu werden. Doch in diesem Augenblick hatte sie das Gefühl, dass alle nur an eine Sache dachten, wenn sie sie ansahen. Ihr weißes Kleid, durch das sie sich auf übertriebene Art von den anderen Frauen im Raum abhob, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, die Leute irgendwie von ihr abzulenken.

Ihr Blick blieb an ihrem Bräutigam hängen, der sich mit seinem Großvater unterhielt. Lucius Malfoy. Noch immer konnte Narcissa es kaum fassen, dass ihre Eltern diesen Mann für sie ausgewählt hatten. Lucius war nicht nur reich und einflussreich, er sah auch noch gut aus. Schon seit 5 Jahren, seit sie erfuhr, dass dieser Mann ihr Gatte sein würde, seit ihrem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts, freute sie sich auf den heutigen Tag, denn insgeheim hatte sie schon immer ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, wusste jedoch, dass es aussichtslos gewesen wäre in ihrer Schulzeit eine Beziehung zu haben, da ihre Ehe sowieso einmal arrangiert sein würde und jede Liebesbeziehung aussichtslos und ohne Zukunft gewesen wäre.

Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht. Jemand schlug mit einem Löffel gegen ein Glas und die klassische Musik, die bis eben leise den ganzen Abend über gespielt hatte, stoppte.

Narcissas Herzschlag wurde schneller, doch nach Außen bewahrte sie die stolze Haltung, die ihr von klein auf beigebracht wurde. Lucius stellte sich neben sie und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, was ihren Puls noch etwas mehr beschleunigte.

„Ich danke allen Gästen für ihr Kommen," begann nun Lucius Vater zu sprechen. „Wir beenden nun die Feierlichkeiten und werden sie verabschieden. Dem glücklichen Brautpaar wünschen wir eine lange und erfüllte Ehe und geben ihnen unseren Segen. Draussen warten Kutschen, die Sie alle an den Ort bringen werden, an den Sie wünschen zu fahren. Auf Wiedersehen."

Das ging aber schnell, dachte Narcissa. Ihr wurde zwar gesagt, dass die Hochzeiten der reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien alle sehr streng organisiert wurden, aber dass die Feier so abrupt beendet werden würde, das hatte sie nicht gedacht.

Nun folgte eine lange Prozedur von Glückwünschen, Händeschütteln, Verabschieden, gekünsteltem Lächeln und eingespielten Höflichkeitsfloskeln, bis Narcissa schließlich in einer schwarzen, mit Silber verzierten Kutsche neben dem Mann ihrer Träume saß und zu ihrem neuen zu Hause fuhr.

Während der Fahrt sprachen die Frisch-Vermählten über die Party, die Gäste, die milde Nacht und andere Belanglosigkeiten. Schließlich sah Narcissa durch das Fenster der Kutsche das riesige Haus in dem sie von nun an leben würde. Malfoy Manor. Lucius und ihre Familie haben es gemeinsam für ihre Kinder erworben. Die Kutsche passierte ein großes schwarzes Eisentor, welches sich automatisch öffnete, als das junge Ehepaar angefahren kam und sich auch hinter ihnen wieder schloss.

Sie rollten einen breiten, mit Kies bedeckten Weg hinauf, um eine Kurve herum und blieben dann direkt vor dem großen, schwarzen Eingansportal des gigantischen Anwesens stehen.

Lucius stieg aus der Kutsche und reichte seiner Gattin eine Hand um ihr beim Aussteigen zu helfen. Narcissa ergriff mit der Linken die angebotene Hilfe und hob mit der Rechten ein wenig ihr Kleid an, damit sie nicht stolperte.

Schweigend gingen die beiden nebeneinander zum Eingang. Lucius öffnete Narcissa die Tür und sie trat ein. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein riesige Eingangshalle, die mit schwarzen Fliesen belegt war. Am anderen Ende der des Raumes befanden sich zwei breite, mit dunkelgrünen Läufern ausgelegte Treppen, die in einem weitem Bogen schließlich am Flur der oberen Etage wieder zusammen fanden.

„Ich führe dich zum Schafzimmer," sagte Lucius und hielt Narcissa seinen Arm entgegen.

Diese hakte sich bei ihm unter und lies sich eine der beiden Treppen herauf führen.

Mit jedem Schritt den sie durch das sparsam und kuhl eingerichtete Haus gingen, wurden Narcissas Füße kälter. Jetzt war also der Augenblick gekommen auf den sie schon seit so vielen Jahren wartete. Ihr Herz begann wieder zu rasen, als sie schließlich vor einer schweren Holztür stehen blieben. Der Ehemann öffnete seiner Frau die Tür und lies ihr den Vortritt, so hatte man es ihm beigebracht.

Wieder betrat Narcisa als erstes den Raum und lies auf sich wirken was sie sah. Das geräumige Schlafzimmer war im Grunde leer. Bis auf ein riesiges Himmelbett, das mitten im Raum auf einem schwarzen Teppich stand und dessen dunkelgrüne Bettwäsche ihr geradezu entgegen schrie, was vor ihr lag.

„Hier ist der Umkleideraum," sagte Lucius, der neben Narcissa getreten war und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er deutete auf eine Tür zu ihrer Linken, die ihr noch nicht aufgefallen war. „Du kannst dich nun umziehen, wenn du willst."

Das war keine Bitte. Die Art, wie er es sagte, lies ihr keine andere Wahl, als ihm bedingungslos zu gehorchen.

Narcissa nickte und wandte sich nach links um das etwas kleinere Zimmer zu betreten.

All ihre Kleider waren geordnet an Kleiderständern aufgehangen. An der Mitte der Wand war ein großer, mannshoher Spiegel angebracht in dem sie sich betrachtete. Sie sah trotz des anstrengenden letzten Tages immer noch hinreißend aus. Ihre goldblonden Haare, die von einem, mit Diamanten besetzten Diadem geschmückt wurden vielen in leichten Wellen über ihre Schultern. Das weiße Brautkleid schmeichelte ihrer schlanken Taille und ihren weiblichen Rundungen.

Narcissa nahm ihren Zauberstab, den sie während des gesamten Abends in ihrem Strumpfband aufbewahrt hatte und öffnete damit den Reißverschluss auf ihrem Rücken. Sie streifte die Träger des Kleides von den Schultern und lies es zu Boden fallen. Nun legte sie auch noch ihre Unterwäsche ab und betrachtete ihren Körper. Er war perfekt. Die blasse Haut war straff und rein, ihre Beine lang und dünn und ihr Oberkörper sehr feminin.

Narcissa griff nach einem Nachthemd aus Seide, welches ihr bis knapp über den Po reichte und zog es an.

So gekleidet verließ sie, noch ein letztes Mal tief durch atmend den Nebenraum und betrat wieder das Schlafzimmer.

Lucius stand neben dem Bett. Zu ihrem Entsetzen war er noch völlig bekleidet. In seinen Händen hielt er zwei Champagnergläser. Narcissa ging zu ihm und nahm das Glas, dass er ihr reichte. „Auf uns," sagte Lucius und sie stießen an. Narcissa nahm einen Schluck des teuren Getränkes und spürte, wie Lucius sie von oben bis unten musterte.

Nachdem sie das Glas wieder von den Lippen genommen hatte, nahmer es ihr aus der Hand und stellte es auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Bett, wo er auch seines abstellte.

Jetzt trat er einen Schritt näher an sie, so dass sich ihre Körper fast berührten.

Narcissa hab den Kopf, um ihrem Mann in die harten, stahlgrauen Augen sehen zu können.

Lucius umfasste mit der linken Hand ihre Hüfte und legte die Rechte an ihren Hinterkopf. Nun senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie.

In Narcissa tobten die Gefühle. Das war der zweite Kuss den sie bis jetzt von ihm bekam. Der erste war einige Stunden zuvor bei der Hochzeitszeremonie gewesen. Doch dieser Kuss jetzt war nicht annähernd so zärtlich wie der Letzte. Lucius küsste viel fordernder, fast schon gierig. Sie liebte seine Lippen, seine Stärke und die Macht die er über sie hatte...

Jetzt legte sie die Arme auf seine Schultern und versuchte ihm das Jackett auszuziehen, doch bevor sie soweit kommen konnte, schob er sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf das Bett und beugte sich über sie. Ihre Lippen lösten sich voneinander und Narcissa rang nach Luft. Sie bekam einen Schreck, als sie seine kalten Hände an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel fühlte. Immer weiter arbeitete er sich aufwärts, bis seine rechten Finger schließlich ihre Lust berührten. Narcissa stöhnte. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, da sie keine Erfahrungen hatte, aber auf irgendeine Weise erregte sie die Art wie er von ihr Besitz ergriff.

Während Lucius rechte Hand ihren Unterleib streichelte, strich die Linke ihre Hüfte aufwärts um ihre Brust zu berühren. Langsam zog Lucius an dem Träger des Nachthemdes seiner Frau und dann an dem anderen, so das er ihren Oberkörper betrachten konnte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zog er weiter an dem Kleidungsstück, nahm nun auch die rechte Hand dazu und entkleidete sie völlig.

Eine Woge der Scham überkam Narcissa, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie komplett entblöst vor ihrem Mann lag, der immer noch all seine Kleidung trug. Zum Glück waren die Kerzen gelöscht und die Nacht trug ein dunkelblaues Licht in den Raum, so konnte er nicht sehen, wie sie leicht rot wurde.

Jetzt zog Lucius sein Jackett und gleich darauf sein Hemd aus, als hätte er es plötzlich eilig.

Er legte sich auf Narcissa und massierte ihre Brüste. Die junge Frau strich ihm hilflos über den muskulösen Rücken. Sie wollte diesen Mann. Einfach alles von ihm, aber im Moment vor allem seinen Körper. In einem plötzlichen Anflug von Mut versuchte sie seinen Gürtel zu öffnen, doch sobald Lucius dies bemerkte richtete er sich auf und zog sich selbst die Hose aus.

Jetzt waren wenigstens beide nackt.

Lucius beugte sich wieder über Narcissa, umfasste ihre Handgelenke und drückte diese über ihrem Kopf auf die Matratze. Er nahm beide Handgelenke in eine Hand und mit der anderen nahm er ihr rechtes Bein und hob es so nach oben, dass sie es auf seine Hüfte legte. In ihrer Erregung spreizte Narcissa bereitwillig auch noch das andere Bein weg. Lucius Hand wanderte zu ihrer Brust und schließlich wieder zu ihren Händen. Er nahm jedes Handgelenk in eine Hand und ihre Arme etwas weiter nach unten neben Narcissas Kopf, wo er sie wieder fest in die Matratze drückte.

Mit einem Ruck drang er in sie ein und Narcissa schrie leise vor Schmerz und Schreck auf, als er ihr ihre Unschuld nahm. Lucius begann sich rythmisch in ihr zu bewegen,während Narcissa kaum in der Lage war sich unter seinem Griff zu rühren. Sie war zu gleichen Teilen erregt, wie auch beängstigt. Zwar hatte sie Zeit gehabt sich auf diesen Abend vorzubereiten, aber jetzt war doch alles so furchtbar schnell gegangen. Lucius hatte bereits eine Menge Erfahrung, was ihm einen klaren Vorteil verschaffte und wodurch er sie in eine schwache und unterwürfige Rolle zwingen konnte. Und doch liebte sie diesen Mann. Seine Muskeln. Seine glatte, weiche Haut und selbst die Art wie er sie berührte, auch wenn diese wohl schon fast an Gewalt grenzte. Ja, im Moment war sie zufrieden mit ihrer Rolle. Sicher hatte sie es sich romantischer erträumt. Hatte an Rosen gedacht, die auf dem Fußboden lagen und an ein langes, zärtliches Vorspiel. Aber wahrscheinlich waren das ja nur die Phantasien, die unerfahrene Schulmädchen von ihrer Hochzeitsnacht hatten.

Nach einer Weile lies Lucius Narcissas Handgelenke los, die bereits rot waren und schmerzten. Seine Hände ergriffen wieder ihre Brüste und kneteten sie diesmal etwas zu heftig, so das Narcissa neben ihren Luststöhnen auch verhaltene Schmerzensschreie ausstieß, worum ihr Mann sich allerdings nicht kümmerte.

Überraschend löste Lucius sich von seiner Gattin und richtete sich auf. Jedoch nur um Narcissa an der Hüfte zu greifen und sie auf den Bauch zu drehen. Erschrocken schnappte Narzissa nach Luft, als er ihren Hintern etwas anhob und von hinten wieder in sie eindrang. Immer heftiger stieß er in sie, krallte seine Hände in ihr Fleisch und stöhnte laut. Seine Nägel hinterließen rote Striemen auf ihrer Haut. Lucius zog an Narcissas Schultern und sie hob ihren Oberkörper an und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen. Er beugte sich über ihren Rücken und packte sich ihre Brüste. Eine Hand lies gleich wieder von der Brust ab und mit dieser drückte er nun ihren Kopf nach unten, wobei er ihre Haare krallte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Narcissa erschien spürte sie, wie er sich mit einigen letzten heftigen Stößen in ihr ergoss und schließlich von ihr abließ.

Lucius ließ sich aufs Bett sinken und zog seine Frau neben sich. Er legte die Decke über beider Körper und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

Dann kehrte er ihr den Rücken zu und schlief ein.

Narcissa jedoch tat in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. Stumme Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie hatte sich alles so anders vorgestellt...

* * *

Ich war mir bei der FF ziemlich unsicher, hab mich dann aber doch entschieden, sie so zu veröffentlichen wie sie ist.  
Findet ihr Lucius ein bisschen zu dominant? Ich wollte zeigen, was für ein besitzergreifender, bestimmender Mensch er ist.  
Was denkt ihr über Narcissa

Bitte schickt ihr mir ein paar Reviews. lg


End file.
